degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Becky Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Becky Baker began in Season 13. Friendship history Overview Becky had attended Drew's back-to-school party immediately following the start of the 2012-2013 school year, however the pair had little to no interaction until Becky started dating Drew's brother, Adam. They were on friendly enough terms while Becky was dating Adam, however, after Adam's death, Drew openly blamed Becky for his accident as Adam had taken the van in order to talk to Becky. Eventually, Drew realized that Becky was not to blame for the accident, apologized, and developed a friendship with Becky. Just before spring break, the two confessed romantic feelings for eachother, and kissed while trapped in the boiler room during a hurricane. They began dating over spring break, but broke up shortly after, as Becky found out that Clare Edwards was pregnant with what was supposedly Drew's baby. The couple briefly reunited, but Becky felt it wasn't fair for anyone that they remain in a relationship. The relationship ended on bad terms, and Becky began dating Jonah Haak, whom Drew had expressed jealousy of when Becky was making music with him, while dating Drew. Drew tried using his student president position to make things harder for Becky and Jonah, but failed. Drew continued to try and sway Becky's opinion of Jonah, but was upset when his claims turned out to be true, and Jonah stole money from Becky to pay a drug debt. By the time prom rolled around, Drew tried asking Becky to prom, but was turned down. The two made amends before graduation, and are on good terms. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Becky attends Drew and Adam's back to school party just to take a box of uniforms from Adam and donate them to charity. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Becky is mentioned as Adam and Drew prepare to leave the house with Adam mentioning he needed his iPad in order to Skype with her. Adam Skypes multiple times while he is in Las Vegas, mentioning to her that he and everyone got to the city okay and just to chat with her. She later attends Bianca and Drew's engagement party as Adam's date. Season 13 In Summertime, Becky is then seen once again with Adam, kissing him in the middle of the hallway, as Drew and Dallas see them while going over a check list. Dallas remarks, "Counselors getting busy? Check, check and check!" Drew smacks Adam on the back of his head and reminds him that the campers were arriving soon. Adam says that Becky was leaving for Florida and Drew gives him five more minutes and winks at him. Between About a Girl and Cannonball Drew is seen giving Adam advice about Becky constantly. In Young Forever, at Adam's funeral, Drew tells Becky that it was her fault that Adam died. Then he walked away, looking at Becky with disgust. At Adam's memorial, they both decided that it wasn't anyone's fault that Adam died and now they're on good terms. In Black Or White, Becky and Imogen both stand with Winston when he opposes Drew. In Unbelievable, Becky decides to follow up on the story of Zoë Rivas at Miles's party, and her and Drew realize that Zoë was sexually assaulted. They work together, roping along Imogen into helping them, to try to figure out who did it to her. Later, after Clare wants to cancel the game and pep rally because two of the people who assaulted Zoë were on the team, Becky apologizes to Drew. However, Drew tells her that it was his fault, and Zoë was drinking because he broke her heart. Becky and Drew explain to Imogen why it is so important that they figure out who did it, and convince her to help out as well. In What It's Like, Becky goes to Drew for advice about not losing Imogen, and he suggests that they have a night out together. In Close to Me, Becky goes to Clare and Drew for advice about Imogen after she accidentally asked her out on a date. In Army of Me, Becky watches Drew and Clare, and calls them "work spouses" to Clare. She explains to Clare that most of the school thinks something is going on between her and Drew. Clare later suggests that Becky dates Drew, which Becky doesn't agree with. In Believe (1), Drew is seen partnering with Becky and Drew and Becky get lost and Becky feels like she doesn't know what she should do: stand by Luke or Zoë. Drew says everybody makes mistakes and that he wouldn't judge if she stood by her brother. In Believe (2), Drew and Becky are seen lost in the woods looking for help. Then when they decided to rest for the night, they made a fire and then suddenly they heard a noise. Becky immediately rushes over to Drew clutching on his arm. While both of them thought it was a bear they made a run for it until they heard Becky`s mom calling. They reunited and Becky is left deciding whether to lie on the stand or not. But she finally decided to tell the truth which helped cause Luke Baker to be guilty for 2 years in prison. Then she is seen crying with her mom saying they will get through this as a family but her mom responded that she doesn't think they can and left Becky crying. In Thunderstruck, Becky feels devastated about her family. Imogen, Dallas, and Drew try to cheer her up by dancing to "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega. This makes Becky upset and she runs off because she and her brother used to dance to the aforementioned song all the time. It is revealed that Drew knows this because they have been talking a lot lately. Drew runs off to Becky and tries to cheer her up. He ends up asking her for a dance in the school dance. Drew attempts to go to the dance, however Dallas and Alli persistently ask him if he likes Becky. Drew refuses to respond saying that Becky is sweet but he just trying to be a good friend. During this transaction, a thunderstorm occurs within the school's region. Feeling antagonized, he attempts to go outside, but then a tree falls down and blocks the school's exit. He surveys the presence of students within the building and discerns that Becky is missing. Drew looks for Becky during the storm with the help of Jack and Imogen. They attempt to search the greenhouse, but discover that its entrance is blocked off by debris produced during the storm. While they circumvent the obstacle, they find she is not located in the greenhouse. Drew eventually locates Becky in the boiler room. She claims that it is the safest room in the whole school. Whilst exiting, the boiler room's door becomes locked and a lethal gas is released within the room. They try and fail to end the gas's release. After several failed attempts, Becky cries and feels God is punishing her for liking Drew, her brother's atrocities, her family hating her, and the death of her boyfriend. Drew comforts her and the two began to kiss but then Jack, Imogen, and Dallas pull them apart. The day after the storm passes, Drew and Becky both help clean up at the school. They talk about their kiss. Drew doesn't want to forget it happened and wants them to be together, albeit wanting the relationship to advance slowly. Becky agrees and they hug. after they break apart they smile at each other happily, in content to their new relationship. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Becky approaches Drew out the front of the school while he is fixing the Degrassi school community board up and Becky wants to know if he's seen Frankie. Drew asks who she is, Becky reminds him its Frankie Hollingsworth and that she needs her for her new power cheer team which is a sport. Drew says he's 100% behind her and that she can even perform at the giant cheque ceremony if she gets her team together and they kiss. Imogen arrives and hugs Becky claiming, "New couple alert, I guess it wasn't just the gas." Becky offers Imogen a power cheer application and Zoë and Tristan arrive both wanting a power cheer application too, but Becky only lets Zoë take one because its no boys allowed. Alli and Dallas approach asking about Clare but Drew tells them he hasn't seen her before they bail. Drew reassures Becky that Clare won't care about them as a couple but Becky tells him she's worried about Zoë being on the power cheer team since it was suppose to be her fresh start and she wants to forget about all the drama last year. Drew tells her not to let Zoë on the team and promises her their final term will be awesome and they hug. Later, when Becky and the power cheer team perform at the cheque ceremony Zoë distracts her by telling her that Drew got Clare knocked up and when she looks over and sees them talking, she messes up the routine and ends up falling to the ground hard. In Wise Up, Drew finds Becky and picks up some stuff she dropped for her and asks how her ankle is. Becky yells at Drew to stop acting like everything is ok and Drew apologizes for not seeing her, he just had something really important to do, which Becky asks what it is. Drew says they can talk about it tonight. Becky says Clare doesn't need him and Drew figures out Becky knows Clare is pregnant and she is upset to know its true. Becky asks if Clare is keeping the baby and Drew says yes and then Becky asks if they are going to be together. Drew says no and that means they can stay together, he puts his hand on her face but she pushes him away and says, "There's still going to be a baby out there Drew, yours." Drew says he knows but they can make this work, "We have to make this work, you're the only good thing that I have in my life right now and I know that this situation is messy but you and I we can get though this together." Becky says no and that she's sorry and wishes things were different. Drew's upset at being broken-up with and says me too. Becky leaves and Drew is left standing there upset. In [[If You Could Only See|'If You Could Only See']], Becky sees Drew and Clare enter a classroom happily chatting together, Becky says that Drew isn't moping around after their break-up so she shouldn't be either. Becky then decides to go onto a dating site in an attempt of getting over Drew, but when she is on a blind date she realizes that her date was just like the old her. She realizes that she's not the same person she used to be. She meets Drew on the streets and they rekindle their relationship with a kiss. In There's Your Trouble, Becky sings her audition song to Drew and Imogen. Drew is kind of lost for words and says wow babe before Imogen asks whether she knows what that song is about. Becky says she googled girl rock song and that's what came up. Drew asks since when is she auditing for "Portugal spoon" and Becky explains since her mom asked her to visit Luke and "I told her I couldn't because I have band practice, which is a lie, which is a sin, which means I have to make the lie a truth and besides I need something to sink my teeth into to keep me super busy forever." Becky puts her arm around Drew. Imogen says she could always tell her mom she doesn't want to visit Luke and Becky says she'd rather just rock this audition. Becky asks how she sounds. Drew starts to say you sounded and Imogen says awesome, you sounded awesome, watch out Karen O, they all laugh together happily before Becky asks who. Drew approaches Becky out the front of the school, Becky sees and touches his bruised face before asking about it, Drew says its complicated, Becky smiles saying what else is new and puts her arm around him. Drew asks if she is okay and Becky says she is actually and smiles at Drew, they then proceed to walk into the school together. In [[Hush|'Hush']], Drew enters a classroom and sits down next to Becky and they smile at each other saying hi. Becky asks to help her with some rhyming words so she can finish the lyrics so her and Jonah can perform tonight. Drew asks when they started writing lyrics he thought they were just singing occasionally and Becky tells him they are writing their owns songs and performing at the Dot tonight. Becky tells Drew not to look so surprised, "Its fun and you're the one who always says I need to have more fun and Jonah has some really good song ideas." Drew says he's sure he does and Becky asks what that means. Drew says it sounds like Jonah wants to work on more than a song. Becky asks why he thinks Jonah has an alternative motive, "Is it so hard to believe I'm actually good at it?" Drew says that's not it, it just sounds like a classic move to him. Drew jokingly says, "Hey babe, do you want to make some beautiful music together?" Becky says they are friends and music collaborators and that's it. Drew says he doesn't buy it, "Guys can't be just friends with girls Becky, it doesn't work." Drew approaches Becky at her locker and asks how the rehearsal went. Becky says it didn't go great and Drew wants to know if Jonah tried something. Becky says no but she made a complete fool of herself because she couldn't stop thinking about what he said, now its going to be so awkward when we play together. Drew asks is she still playing with him, Becky says the band is the only thing I have going on right now, Drew says no its not you have me, let me take you out for ice-cream tonight my treat. Drew looks in his wallet and says can she spot him a twenty. Becky says Drew just doesn't want her hanging out with him at all do you, Drew says he doesn't know but the guy is weird. Becky realizes he is jealous but Drew denies it as Drew Torres doesn't get jealous. Becky says, "Actually Drew Torres, my boyfriend, it shouldn't matter if he likes me cause you're the only guy I like but if you don't trust me to keep my hands off Jonah when we're on stage together then I suggest you stay away from the Dot tonight." Becky bails leaving Drew standing there alone. Drew watches and smiles at Becky while she performs with Jonah on stage at the Dot. Drew approaches Becky telling her it was great and he apologizes for being a doofus earlier but they are a real band. Drew introduces himself to Jonah and says they can practice or play whenever and tells Becky he promises he won't get jealous, at least not too jealous and asks if Becky forgives him. Becky says, "Of course, you doofus" and they kiss. In [[Something's Got to Give|'Something's Got to Give']], Becky and Drew are sitting in a class together, Becky is teaching Drew cue cards for their meeting with Becky's grandmother tonight. Becky says she wants this to be the best dinner of all time, Drew says if its important to his girlfriend then its important to him, Becky says that Drew is the best, Clare interrupts reminding Drew of their birthing class tonight. Drew tells Becky he totally forgot about that, Drew asks Becky if they can reschedule but she says they can't so Clare decides to let him off the hook saying her mom can take her. Drew tells Becky its all good and Becky is happy to hear this. Drew and Becky are having dinner with Becky's grandmother, Drew contemplates the dinner making Becky's grandmother happy and telling Becky she has a good one here. Drew gets a text from Clare making Becky unhappy, Drew reads out Clare's text that the baby kicked and Becky's grandmother is not impressed. The next day at school, Becky is yelling at Drew wondering how he could mess up her grandmothers dinner so badly, Drew says accidents happen and Becky replies with Clare's living proof before storming to her seat. Outside the school, Drew approaches Becky with an apology smoothie and says he didn't mean to ruin the dinner, Becky says all she wanted was your undivided attention for one night, I feel like your never there for me. Drew says he was their for her last night, Becky says yeah but your brain was with Clare, I need more and I deserve more, Drew says she is right, you do, Becky you're one of the kindest, smartest, most beautiful girls I know. Becky asks if he really feels that way, Drew says yes, which is why I know you'll understand. Becky says, "Understand what?". Drew says that we need to break-up and Becky says, "Excuse me?". Drew says the baby's gotta come first, I can't keep disappointing you. Becky says you want to break-up, but Drew says he doesn't want to, but I have to. Becky lowers her voice and walks angrily towards Drew making him walk backwards. Becky says seriously?, Drew says maybe we should lower the volume, Becky says she will not lower the volume and I will not be broken-up with after I went against my own beliefs and kept dating a guy with a kid on the way, after you embarrassed me in front of my grandmother and I defended you. Drew says the volume is actually getting louder, Becky says she will not be broken-up with, "I'm breaking up with you and this apology smoothie, is now a break-up smoothie." Becky throws the smoothie at Drew before storming off, ending their second relationship. In Firestarter (2), Drew is seen watching Becky and the cheer squad perform in the finals, he also tells everyone to get out of the gym when they notice there's a fire. In [[Watch Out Now|'Watch Out Now']], Drew and Becky are seen near each other as the group talks about the new rules made by the principal. Becky makes a statement that rules help keep you from mistakes. She walks away and Drew stares at her, as well as Jonah. Later on, Jonah and Becky are seen pitching a lunchtime variety show to Drew and Ms. Pill. Drew starts to ask irrelevant questions about who's involved and where they are working. The next day, Becky finds out her pitch wasn't approved and she suspects that Drew didn't approve it because he's jealous. Becky finds Drew and starts to talk to him. Becky slowly started flirting with Drew by touching his shoulders and whispering in his ear. Drew then approves her show. He is later seen watching her perform. In the hallway, they meet up again and Drew asks Becky if they can hang out later at his house. Becky finally comes clean about flirting with him just so that there show could get approved. Drew gets very angry and when Jonah comes to figure out the situation, Drew pushes and insults him. Ms. Pill then comes and Drew lies and claims that Jonah and Becky for making out on the steps. Jonah and Becky are sent to Ms. Pill's office and Drew glares at Becky. Jonah and Becky walk out the office and she yells at him. Then, Becky kissed Jonah while Drew was watching to make him even more jealous. Drew watches Becky and Jonah walk away with affection. In Walking In My Shoes, Drew happily tells Becky that her and Jonah didn't make the list for "best couple" in the yearbook. In Get It Together, Becky mentions that when her and Drew were together, Drew never wanted to stop kissing her. Drew is later seen watching Becky and Jonah present their assignment and is shocked when he sees the sex sites she's been looking at on the board when Becky accidentally shows them to the whole class. In I Wanna Be Adored, Drew watches Becky and Jonah perform in the cafeteria and tells the rest of the dance board that he disapproves of them making the list for performing at the prom. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), At the hospital, Drew turns up late for volunteering and gets Becky as his partner. Drew asks Becky how she is and about her and Jonah. Drew and Becky go into a room, Drew tells her he gets bad vibes from Jonah and Becky says he can't pass judgement on someone he doesn't know, but Drew thinks he can, he explains the guys room they are in.. got shot which surprises him but says the guy is a violent thug who probably had it coming. Becky thinks he's a misunderstood kid who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The guy speaks up telling them to get out of his room and they bail. Back in the corridor, Becky calls Drew a doofus and they start walking down the corridor. In the school corridor, Drew finds Becky and says he wants to apologize about being such a jerk about Jonah. Becky says yeah sure and attempts to walk away but Drew stops her and says they have to volunteer together and he doesn't want to spend the whole time fighting with you, so if you say he's a good guy, I will believe you at least I will try too, but Becky zones out, not listening to what Drew is saying. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), Drew and Becky come into Damon's room and Damon asks Becky if she's here to accuse him of stealing again and if she found out who stole her money. Drew asks whats he is on about, Becky tells him its nothing. Damon explains its usually the people you trust the most, mom, dad, a boyfriend, but Becky says Drew isn't her boyfriend. Drew asks if someone stole from her and Becky says yes and it was probably Jonah so congratulations you were right my boyfriend is a big liar. Drew tries to talk to Becky but she tells him to leave and that she doesn't want to talk about it and he says what ever you want and bails. In the hallway, Drew finds Becky alone and asks if she's coming to the musical and asks if she's okay. Becky says she's not okay and Drew guesses it's because of Jonah and asks if he stole the money from her. Becky says Jonah said it was for an old drug debt. Drew is surprised and so is Becky and Becky says she was so mad she was ready to break-up with him then and there but then he's still that person I care about and asks Drew what she should do. Drew says he doesn't know and Becky says that he hates Jonah and she thought he would be like break-up with him ASAP. Drew admits that's what he wants to say, but that wouldn't make me a very good friend. Becky asks if he thinks she should give Jonah another chance and Drew tells her he just wants her to be happy and Becky thanks him before Drew walks away. In Finally (1), Alli asks Drew if he still likes Becky and he admits he does so she suggests he ask her to prom since she broke-up with Jonah. In the exam room, Drew sets up a elaborate proposal to ask Becky to prom in front of the whole room but Becky says no and rejects him. When Drew tries to stop the music machine, smoke comes out of it and Becky is embarrassed and they are evacuated. Later, Becky and Drew finish their exams and Drew watches Becky leave the room. In Finally (2), Becky approaches Drew at the food table and says she heard him and Dallas saved prom. Drew says they did and it might be the last memory they get to make together because he's leaving to play hockey. Becky says she's never seen him so sad around food. Drew apologizes for asking her to prom in front of everyone, to which Becky says its was kinda super embarrassing. Drew says he only did it because, "Everyone's taking off to do cool stuff, Dallas, Connor, you and I didn't want to be alone on prom night too." Becky says, "And yet here you are, talking to yourself." Drew jokingly says he's talking to his friends (the food), but says she's right he has to accept it, "Even though Dallas and I pulled all this off, he's still leaving and tonight everyone's going to move on and forget old Drew Torres." Becky tells him not to say that there's still grad tomorrow but after that, she laughs but admits she's joking and says no-one could ever forget Drew Torres, "I know I won't." Drew offers Becky a dance and she accepts and they head to the dance floor. Becky join the class to convince Ms. Pill to let Drew come join them on stage and they all graduate together. Becky and Drew join the conga line and they all say goodbye to Degrassi. Trivia *Drew blamed Becky for the death of his brother, Adam. **At first, Becky blamed herself for Adam's death. *They planned on making Adam's death mean something so they could move on and be happy. *Both were very close with Adam Torres. *Becky and Drew attended Adam's funeral. *They both had a conflict with Eli Goldsworthy, though Becky ended her conflict with him. *They both "lost" a brother. **Drew lost Adam to a fatal car crash. **Becky lost Luke when he was sent to jail. *Becky's brother had a strong dislike for Drew's brother. * They both go by a shortened version (Drew; Becky) of their full name (Andrew; Rebecca) *Becky dated and was in love with Drew's brother Adam. *Amanda Arcuri favors this couple. *Becky is friends with two of Drew's exes, Bianca and Alli. *This is one of Drew's relationships to not rival his former relationship with Bianca DeSousa, the other being his relationship with Clare Edwards. *At the end of Thunderstruck, they decided to take it slow, as Becky still misses Adam. *They almost died together in Thunderstruck. *Becky is the third girl Drew has not cheated on. The other two are Clare Edwards and Zoë Rivas. Rival Relationships *Drew-Clare Friendship *Becky-Chris Attraction *Jonah-Becky Relationship Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Thunderstruck (1340) **Broke Up: Wise Up (1402) ***Reason: Becky did not want to be with Drew when she found out that he was the father of Clare's baby. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: If You Could Only See (1403) **Broke Up: Something's Got to Give (1409) ***Reason: Drew "had" to break up with Becky because of Clare's baby, so Becky beat him to it and dumped him. Quotes *Becky: "I was just looking for an answer. Any answer. But there isn't one. ''(looks at everyone) ''What do you all know that I don't?" Drew: "He died because of you." Becky: (confused) "Me? But I wasn't even there-" Drew: "You're the reason he went into the van. To call you and beg for your forgiveness." (stare down, Becky cries) *Becky: "He's here. I can feel it." Drew: "Then he would be upset about how I treated the girl he loved.. Becky, it wasn't your fault." Becky: "It wasn't anybody's." *Drew: "What do we do now? How do we move on?" Becky: "We make Adam's death mean something." *Becky: "You're a good guy, Drew." *Drew: "Becky Baker, will you give me a little squeeze? *Drew: "We can make it work. We have to make it work. Becky, you are the only good thing that I have in my life right now and I know that this situation is messy, but you and I, we can get through this together." * Drew: Becky, you're one of the kindest, smartest, most beautiful girls I know. * Becky: And this apology smoothie is now a breakup smoothie! * Drew (to Becky): "I just want you to be happy." Gallery Kljlkf.jpg Sexualtension.PNG Itwasntanyonesfault.PNG Drewsayssorry.PNG Beckyfeelsresponsible.PNG Snappp.PNG Drewspissedbeckykilledadam.PNG SadButTrue2.jpg 149260_765973006746729_336443363_n.jpg 1796503_765973643413332_1346415795_n.jpg 987yio.png 897iou.png Tytytyt.png Erekele.png 78iuiyiyui.png 877yuiyui.png Dfjgdklgdkj.png Nmbjk.png 787ujkjk.png 98uiouiuiuio.png 87yiyyiyyu.png 89iooiioioio.png 78uiuuuuiuiugfg.png 878iyuiyiuyui.png fgg.png xcxc.png 5656565r.png 766yrt.png 76yy655.png 76y5655.png Gftrtrrr.png 6y65trr5.png Tyttytyty.png 76676yy.png 6y65trtrr.png 7676y.png 65y65565tr.png 7u66667.png tumblr_n9lgweXZDn1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_n9i9poC80M1qcf9s5.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.23 PM.png Normal 1SLTP014.jpg Normal 1SLTP013.jpg Normal 1SLTP012.jpg 1402-06-via.jpg 1899496 10153427921084119 7065522474856612569 o.jpg Becky and Drew.png Becky and Drew 1.png Becky and Drew 2.png Drecky and Jonah Hush.jpg Drecky Hush.jpg 33gg.jpg 11gg.jpg 10ggt.jpg 16ggg.jpg 12ggr.jpg tumblr_nhnf8eB1iy1r05he5o4_400.jpg ewwwwww.jpg ddgdgd.jpg hahahahaah.jpg hahahhaaa.jpg mfgxd.jpg Drewcky.jpg Snapshot 5 (31-07-2015 7-24 PM).png DT6.jpg Degrassi-1339-40-clip-3.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg Normal 16.jpg Normal 32.jpg Normal 31.jpg normal_10915084_933919009952127_6001908054560073099_o.jpg Normal 21.jpg Drew-young.png Becky-sing.jpg Finally5.jpg OnPaste.20150721-161835.png Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi